


Cigarettes, the first time

by lalejandra



Category: lotrips
Genre: Cigarettes, Gen, Transformative Works Welcome, Tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-20
Updated: 2005-01-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra
Summary: the Elf turns his head and becomes Orlando.





	Cigarettes, the first time

Viggo turns the pack of Smokey Joes over and over in his hands as he walks up to where the Elf is eating lunch.

The Elf speaks first: "King," he says, without turning around -- Viggo is grateful that it _is_ the Elf, because he's very much feeling the strain of Aragorn in his wrists and liver.

"Elf," says Viggo, and when the Elf turns his head and becomes Orlando, Viggo bends his neck -- not a nod, but a quick bow. Orlando knows -- or, rather, the Elf knows, and bows his head back. Quickly, minutely, almost non-existent. But Aragorn sees it, that's what matters.

Viggo holds up the cigarettes. "For you," he says.

The Elf quirks one of Orlando's eyebrows, grins.

"Vegetarian cigarettes. From the States. Fair trade, fair labor, organic --" Viggo stops, feels the sheepishness of humanity invade Aragorn. "For you," he says again, curtly, and tosses the pack.

Orlando comes through: he fumbles, cellophane crackles. The pack lands on the ground. Orlando scrambles to pick it up, spills his beverage; he curses, but holds the pack tightly. He smiles up at Viggo.

Viggo feels a smile hovering, but Aragorn bows his head again, quickly again, turns, walks away.

  



End file.
